Wedding Dress
by camillle
Summary: He knew that it was too late now That his chance was gone But still he left the windows open as he played


**_Never should've let you go_**

**_Never found myself at home_**

Roderich stood by the door of his music room. Staring through the piano right into the window he has set open  
Afraid to take a step inside since he was left to be alone in his huge mansion.

**_Ever since that day that you walked  
Right out the door_**

He has not been inside this room for a couple of weeks now  
Afraid that there will be too many memories in it  
Afraid of the eyes that will not be there to watch him play

**_You were like my beating heart that i can't control_**

(_Flashback_)  
Roderich sat peacefully in front of his piano letting the notes slip from his fingers filling the room with his music  
Suddenly arms wrapped around the Austrian's waist  
"Missed me ?" Gilbert asks in his natural cocky tone

**_Even though we've grown apart_**

At this moment Elizabeta would walk into the room and start chasing him with her frying pan.

Really they were both such children sometimes  
I would leave them alone with their nonsense . . .

**_My brain cant seem to let you go  
_**  
He'd start to visit less frequently  
I ask him and he tells me he just doesn't want to face the wrath of eliza's frying pan  
**_  
Thinking back to the old times  
When you kept me up late at night  
_**  
The night was quiet except from the sound of my instrument  
"Hey specs !" Gilbert's voice breaks through the room  
Somehow i feel relived by his sudden appearance. . .

**_We use to mess around laugh and play fuss and fight_**

I saw him with Eliza laughing, not fighting .  
They seem happy  
I feel angry though i don't know why.  
I feel betrayed  
**_  
I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone_**

He came again tonight  
I shout at him  
I turn him away  
He seemed shocked and confused but i was just to angry to care

**_This chapters done the story goes on_**

I played furiously on my piano with the doors locked and every window shut

**_Baby can't believe that you are not with me_**

Elizabeta was my best friend  
She was there when everyone else left  
She comforted and cheered me up when i felt alone  
**_  
Cause you should be my lady  
All i want is to set your heart free_**

At some point we were in love  
But that time is long gone  
Right now the only thing i feel for her is anger and jealousy  
Like she had stolen something that was meant for me

**_Snapping out this misery  
Depression this aint me_**

I lock myself in my house knowing that if i go out i would see them or hear stories of them  
Them together

**_But I always turn around  
one hundred and eighty degrees_**

Stories of how happy they are together  
How perfect they were for each other  
How they were bound to get together in the end  
**_  
You've got control of me that i can't explain_**

I sat there with feelings of helplessness and sadness  
Of envy and betrayal

**_Somebody call 911 emergency before i go insane_**

He never visits anymore  
And i know it was my fault for turning him away

**_Since you've moved on you took a piece of me give it back_**

Elizabeta would come by sometimes asking me what is wrong  
I turn her away every time

**_So much pain in my chest blacking out heart attack_**

How could she be so clueless  
Sometimes i just wish that i could shout it  
That i could tell her  
But i know that its not her fault

**_I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone  
Its too late_**

"I know you've been under the weather lately but it would mean a lot if you could come" She leaves after handing me an envelope

**_Baby can't believe that you are not with me_**

I cry not needing to open it to know what was inside  
It was never supposed to be like this  
I wish i could turn back time  
Or at least turn her down  
**_  
Cause you should be my lady  
All i want is to set your heart free_**

I tear through the envelope right into the invitation  
I couldn't stop my tears  
The thought that i was the one who pushed them together was unbearable

**_And i see you with your man  
And its hard to understand _**

I decided to attend the ceremony in the end  
I felt sick but i couldn't convince myself to stay away

****

I sat far from the front  
A small voice telling me to leap to my feat towards the altar

**_If i did you wrong  
Where we even began_**

I knew i would never do that though.  
And i know that he would not even consider coming with me  
I was the one that pushed him away after all

**_We would always fuss and fight_**

The organ started to play  
I was glad they hadn't asked me to play  
Memories of the past suddenly flew into my mind

**_And it seems nothing was right  
But i love you boy and you were my world_**

He would always come  
Invited by no one but himself  
Saying that i should be proud that he would even grace my prissy house with his awesome presence

**_But you never trust this guy  
Cause the things i do when  
I'm on the stage they say I'm a super star_**

He would burst in at the most unexpected times  
Asking for the most outrageous things

**_You couldn't understand all the female fans  
And then we grew apart_**

I snap out of my reverie when the bride walks in  
She walks slowly in the aisle smiling as she passed every one

**_And i just don't get when your acting like some other person_**

She looked beautiful like always  
But as i turn towards the groom i was struck with the most breathtaking image . .  
Gilbert he looked perfect just as expected  
It was surreal and the glow of the glass windows of the church made him look like an Angel

But i try my best to hold on at the times it ain't working

And for a moment it seemed that Gilbert's gaze flew towards me  
He's crimson eyes shining with something I didn't understand  
**_  
And every time they say its over it breaks my heart_**

But as soon as he's eyes had met mine they had left  
I see he's now looking at Elizabeta

**_And i don't know why_**

He smiles at her and i couldn't take it anymore  
I wanted to stand up and throw them apart  
To suddenly confess the feelings i had been trying to ignore

'**_Cause you've done it a lot of times in the past but I get back up and try  
_**

I wanted to yell "Stop!"  
But one look at their happy faces all those urges went away

**_You said we could work it out  
How could you hurt me now_**

I settled for silently cursing them  
Cursing Gilbert for giving up  
Cursing Elizabeta for loving the one person that could make me happy

**_And you move on to the next  
I'm left with an imperfect smile_**

I wanted for it to be over  
I wanted to wake up and see that this is a nightmare  
That the man I loved was not about to marry the woman who used to own my heart  
I wanted to wake up with Gilbert next to me stroking my hair and telling me that everything will be fine  
That it was all just a horrible dream

**_But if you believe that you belong with her_**

"Speak now or forever hold your peace. . ."  
I hear the minister say  
My stomach churns in anticipation  
"Please someone . . " I whisper to myself hoping for something to happen

**_Promise me you won't let anyone hurt you_**

I stand up  
Not saying anything i head for the exit  
I couldn't gather enough courage to do it myself not if this is what will make him happy

**_remember i will always be here for you even if it kills me_**

(_present_)  
Roderich enters the room after weeks away from his piano he finally gathers enough courage to open it again  
His eyes closed relishing the tender voice of his piano  
Tears rolling down his face as the memories he that kept him from playing came to him all at once  
**_  
to see you in that wedding dress_**

Images of Elizabeta in her dress and wedding bells playing as she took him away from him

He knew that it was too late now  
That his chance was gone  
But still he left the windows open as he played  
Hoping that he would see  
And know that even if he had thrown him out before  
He was welcome to come back  
To listen to him play  
To wrap his arms around him once more


End file.
